Belbituan Academy
by WereKid
Summary: Prof. X has expanded and built a new academy in PA. The story of teen mutants, with Rturn of two Evo teens as young adults. T for well it's about teens it can't be good. Chapter one up.
1. Intro: New Life

**X-Men: ****The Belbituan Academy**

**By S. W. Bababahbej**

Prologue-

2005-

The Xavier Academy-

3:00 AM-

Prof. X's Room.

Professor X was on the phone talking to an ex-student of his. "Yes, I am quite sure it is possible. All I am asking for you to do is travel to the building, make the calls, then stay for a month to make sure it is running smoothly in Utah. We are making other branches too, oh course. There is one in Tennessee, Alaska, the Canadian one, we have two in Europe, and six in Asia, not to mention the three in Africa, or the four in South America. You know all of this already. Oh you mean others in America, there are five Alaska, here in New York, yours in Utah, Tennessee, and the Belbituan Academy in Pennsylvania. We have a total of twenty schools across the globe all hosting new young mutants."

2006-

A suburban town-

Near Philadelphia-

12 noon, on a Saturday-

"Prep School? What the hell, we never signed up for this." A 14 year old stood looking at a letter of acceptance to some sort of prep school, "Plus don't we have to be like rich or some shit like that to get invited to this school?"

A large man from this so-called-school was standing at the doorway waiting for him. "Jake seams like the perfect child for our program, we would be delighted to have him, not to mention we have many fine sport teams, and extracurricular activities for him to take part in. We have nice dorms also as you saw from the website in the E-Mail you where sent, Mrs. McKane."

"Yes, I am sure Jake will fit in there wonderfully. Now I already packed your bags, be sure to write, and we will see you on Christmas." She helped carry the bags to a Chevy Impala waiting outside, as she fought back her tears.

Before an hour the man had Jake in the car, "Okay, you want call or go to a friends house one last time? Cause we have time, usually it will take an hour of convincing to get them to let me drive their kids."

"Nah, no one really."

"Okay then, let me set some ground rules for the dorms, curfew is for you in the mansion by 9:00 and in your room by 10:30, after that go to sleep when ever you feel like. No members of the opposite sex in your room after 10:00. As for Friday, and Saturday nights curfew is 12, and quite frankly as long as your quiet you can stay up till the crow calls. Got it so far?"

"Yessir."

"Good now, you will be attending Rushville Jr. High in a week, once the school opens up, seeing as you are in 8th grade correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, as of now you have one roommate, it's a kid in your grade name is Dan. Oh don't worry if you like music you and DJ will get along great, kid. Of yeah by the way what makes you special?"

Now Jake was getting skeptical, "What do you mean? I am the normal 14 year old boy."

"Right kid," he said sarcastically. "Now quit shittin' me and tell me your power."

"I have no power," he persisted."

The man held up his arm as it burst into a flame covering his whole right arm, "Yeah kid, me neither."

"What's you name."

"My name Flameburg, but I am Sam Furan. I'm a professor at the Academy."

"Well, I can turn into a wolf. But it hurts when I do and it happens at random, then once it starts I can't stop it, or come back, and if I want to turn into the wolf I get to afraid to do it so it's like the wolf then forces me into it and completely takes over."

"Whoa, there Lon Chaney Jr. One step at a time, we will be able to help you control that power and that happens to all transformers when they start out. Lucky you, you just start growin' a bit o' hair when you start. I burst into flames during a math test once, Hillarie Mutah had to swipe the whole classes memory." Jake started to chuckle at the story. "Kid trust me your goner love this place."

Three hours later-

"T.N.T. I'm a power load, TNT! Watch me explode!" The Flame, and Jake where singing the lyrics to TNT as they pulled into the gates in front of the Academy. "So Mr. Furan, are you going to be my teacher?"

"After you attend the normal Jr. High you will return to the Mansion for an hour on Wednesdays, Mondays, and Thursdays. Also during Sundays from noon to one you will have a class at the Academy, but just think of it as a Boarding House that also doubles as a school. As for if I will be your teacher the answer is most likely yes. Now let us get you settled, aye?"

The unloading went quick due to the fact that Flameburg could carry half of the bags in one trip. Jake's room was one the second floor and he opened the door to find an array of posters, CDs, two large CD Players, a guitar, and two beds. The first bed was covered with clothes and CD cases, and an I-Pod Nano. "I think I like this kid already."

As Jake said this DJ came walking in the door, "Thanks kid, you don't look so bad your self." DJ had spiked, blond hair and the tips where dyed black. He had blue eyes and was clearly of German decent. He wore gym shorts, and a Linkin' Park t-shirt. "So what's your name?"

"Jake McKane, you must be Dan," Jake said holding his hand out. He watched as Flameburg left the room.

DJ took his hand, sending a strange pulse through Jake's body, then giving it a firm shake. "Call me DJ, everyone does. So what do you do?"

"I'm a shape sifter I guess."

"Cool, I haven't met that many shape shifters around here. Well, come on give us a go." DJ encouraged.

"Well, I could try," Jake started to concentrate hard on his form then tried to change it to the wolf, but all he ended up doing was sprout a few tuffs of fur up his arms.

"It's okay dude, it must be hard the first few times." _You have no idea,_ Jake thought. "It's kind of funny you look like a werewolf, or like a lycan from that movie Underworld." They both got a kick out of that one, "How long have you been transforming."

"For about two months now. I only transformed three times though, first time was after I was playing some football in the park and then I was home alone when it happened, then as clichéd as it may sound the other two times where during full moons."

"Dude you are a lycan."

"You asked not me, besides what do you do?"

"Watch," he instructed as he closed his eyes concentrating on his power's core, then Jake heard something high pitched and very irritating.

"That's annoying as shit!"

"Close your ears this next part is cool," then almost automatically a wave of some sort sent Jake flying across the room. "Dude, sorry about that!"

"It's okay. Is that all?"

"Well it can get really dangerous not to mention, well just look at this." He turned on his CD player and it was so soft it could hardly be heard, "Now listen." He put out his hand for control as he made the sound grow then he made it speed up and slow down with just his mind. He then made a grabbing motion with his hand as the music went to normal, he then pretended to through a baseball at his bed and Jake saw a bigdent apear in the mattress.

"Where you from anyway?"

"Jersey."

Jake then made an annoying Jersey accent, "I'm fum Joisy."

"Shut up."

"You a Devil's fan?"

"Hell Yea."

"Oh, screw you man, Flyers all the way."

"Dude, don't start fights you can't handle."

"Right, the music man's going to kill me?"

"If you want you can just go introduce yourself to everyone instead of having the pleasure of me doing it."

"Whatever, man let's just go," and with that the two teens went down the stairs to the lobby, which was very large and looked very old. A number of students could be found gossiping, on their computers, or just hanging out with friends.

"Okay see that big kid over there? The one who looks like he plays football professionally?"

"Yea."

"That's Johnny, but we call him Stone-head, and Stoner."

"Oh I take it he's not too smart then?"

"Nah, the kids brilliant. Johnny come here want you to meet the new kid," he called. Beckoning for the tall, muscular teenager to come over.

"I smell raw meet," Johnny said. Jake took a few steps back. "Haha, chill. I'm just fuckin' with your brain a little that's all." Stone-head held his hand out, then Jake realized he had on a pair of leather gloves. Jake shook his hand, and as he excepted the large teen had a heavy grip. After Stone let go he gave Jake a hard slap on the back, "You stick with DJ, he knows his way around. What grade you in?"

"8th. Are you a senior at the High School?"

"Nope, just a grade above you. If you are wondering about the gloves, I turn things to stone but nothing a little water won't fix. Anyhow I'll catch up with you two later."

Stone went over to talk to some of his buds, "See Wolfy, he isn't so bad."

"Yea, so who else is in hear that you get along with?"

"To tell the truth, no one. The girls are usually out by the park, and knowing Alec he is harassing them. Oh and I guess you'll want to meet Zephyrus, he's cool." Leading the way to the back door that went into the courtyard, "Please keep your hands in your pockets as we precede to the outdoor gates." He then did a fake New Jersey Wildwood tramcar call with Jake joining in, "Watch the tramcar please."

Once outside it was like being in a gigantic park, the enclosure was a circle, and about 2.5 miles from the two farthest points. There where a lot of trees, a basketball court, and tennis court, a few benches, and to top it all off a lake in the middle. The best part of all it was cast over by a hypnotic field so o one could see the inside of it from the outside and it looked like it was part of the mansion, meaning the #1 place for students to show off their powers. "DJ I can feel the wolf urging to get out of me."

"No dude, that's the High School's food, the stench makes everything to get out of you. Oh hey there's Alec, Crystel, Fotia, and Essence. Come on." DJ jogged over to his friends all of them looking around 14. After a few introductions Jake finally told them about his power, and in reply each of them took turns showing off.

First one of the girls, by far the shortest came off of the bench she was seated on. Crystel, who was a fair-skinned red-headed girl, was shy yet very nice to Jake smiling showing off here cute dimples, was kind of that sweat little school girl who hung around with here friends and just here presence made the day a bit easier. She started off by covering her hand in a diamond-hard crystal like substance (claiming that after some more classes she would be able to cover more-and-more), then she created a wall of near invincible crystal in front of her, that not even Rock would manage to break without hurting himself. After her demonstration she went back to the small stone wall everyone was hanging around and went back to here daydreaming and boy-watching, Jake could easily tell she was a bit boy crazy.

Next was Essence, who was a tall African-American girl who looked like a track star with her long, powerful legs. Essence didn't talk much and never mentioned her real name, she asked Jake to run at her as fast as possible, but before he reached her she exploded into a bit of silvery dust that soon went flying around the park, the only set back being she couldn't phase through a wall as one may suspect. Soon after words she landed back in front of everyone reforming. "You like that then, huh?" She quickly questioned by the look of Jake's stunned face, "We'll DJ you are going to introduce him to lil' bro, after this?" DJ quickly shook his head, no, everyone seamed to understand the inside joke aside from Jake.

After the laughter died down Fotia, who was definitely a tom-boy had short-cut red hair and a friendly smile, stepped up to Jake and took out her I-Pod headset, "Yah like fall out boy?" Fotia asked with a bit of a southern accent. Jake just put his hands around his neck, like he was choking, "Thank GOD!" She emphasized showing her hatred for love-sick-boy-bands. Realizing she should get started she but a finger to her wristwatch to become a bit more tan and two short horns came out of her head, then ripped bat-wing sprouted from her back as a tail started to pop out of the pack (forked like Nightcralwer's but red instead of blue), and short claws formed on her fingers. "Fotia's the word fa' fire, or devil, or some demon shit like that in another language that no one cares 'bout," she stated with a laugh.

"And, then there was Alec," DJ said with a laugh. Alec steeped up to the plate he had slicked back dirty-blond hair that matched his action star-like face, he wore a pair of brown denim pants that with an unbuttoned leather vest, reviling the normally hidden six-pack that he possessed, made him look much like Ajax from the 1970's gang war/cult classic "The Warriors." Jake watched as most of the girls started to eye at him talking to each other about how much they obsess over his pack. Alec was stern faced, and looked more like he was 19 then the 14 year old he really was. He wasted no time as he quickly pointed at a tree sending an invisible propellant into the air hitting the tree and exploding on impact. As if that weren't enough he held his hand in a tight fist and after seeing it shake a bit Jake watched in awe as Alec sent invisible daggers into the air at random directions. Jake looked at Alec in amazement instantly making the click that this Alec kid was well developed, and crazily powerful. "Hey man, where you say you where from?" Jake asked as the four bystanders slapped their heads and watched in a few seconds of horror as, with inhuman strength Alec picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the tree keeping him pinned with his left elbow, as his right hand started to produce the see-through knives.

Essence, DJ, Fotia, and Crystel jumped on Alec in an attempt to not let him kill the new mutant. "He's new he didn't know not to ask," DJ persisted, similar shouts came from the three girls. Soon the whole park watched as DJ just barely held him back with both his arms around Alec's arm.

"Quick do it. Now Stone!" Came the familiar soft Boston accent of the one teacher Jake hand already met. As he opened his eyes to see Stone-head and Flameburg behind Alec pulling kids out of the way, Stone soon shed his glove laying it directly on Alec's fist turning it to instant stone as he soon grabbed for the mutant's head immobilizing him until he was drenched with water to bring him back to flesh. "Sorry 'bout that he has a bit of da' temper you know. DJ bring Zephyrus over hear he can heal that gash on McKane's back." With a muffled 'yes professor' DJ shot off to go get the resident healer. He then came back with a tall brown-haired kid with glasses who was also their age. It took two tries but he finally healed the gash.

"That was kindda' sweat, I wish I had you power," Jake joked gesturing to Alec who was still on the ground.

"Not really," he claimed pulling up the back of his shirt showing some harsh scars. "I can't heal my self."

"Dude, bummer. Name's Jake by the way."

"Zephyrus, or just Zeph, or if you want my real name Russ. Mansion's healer, slash, local Jew," he smiled noting that the town they where in was practically an all catholic town.

"Hey everybody. Show's over go back to that thing you where doin' in the past!" Furan yelled. "You okay McKane?"

"Yes."

"Kay, think we better take this guy to the head-master," Flameburg said motioning for John to help him out.

"Word of advice," Stone said before departing. "Never, ever do that again! Kay, little man?"

"Yeah, I got it." Jake, with the aid of Crystel, DJ, and Russ got back up and limped to the wall. Even with the help from Zephyrus he still had a bit of trouble walking.

"Well, good job Wolfy. I think you set up a world record of making an enemy," DJ glanced at his watch. "Two hours and seventeen minutes, nice."

Jake just brushed some of the dirt off of his clothes as he raised his hand and jokingly gave DJ the finger. _'Hey nice job kid,' _A voice came from inside his mind.

_What the hell? _Jake thought.

_'Haha, guess you never communicated with a telepath before. Look to your left,' _the female voice instructed. Jake did as he was told and up in a tree sat a girl with long blond hair that came down enough to cover her whole left side of her face. Her hair was wavy and came down to below her shoulder blade. One the right side of her face she had a blue eye, however she pulled her hair back just enough to revile that her left eye was actually silver. The telepath did a back flip off of the branch she was on and skillfully landed it like it was nothing. As she walked over to Jake she held out her hand, "So your, like, the new kid then? If you need any help with anything I can, totally, like help you find your way," she spoke with a Valley-Girl accent. "My name is Nessa, if you where, like, wondering." Nessa then took Jake by the arm leading him away from his new friends and to two other girls. Jake looked at DJ and gave a little shrug saying, 'What the hell is going on?' DJ just laughed and watched as Nessa introduced him to two of the most popular girls in their grade.

"This is the new kid, Jake."

"Oh the one who just got his ass kicked by Alec?" The girl who made that remark then held out her hand, "I'm just fooling with you. That guy is a total jerk."

"No need to tell me," Jake replied, making the girl let out a soft giggle. It was just then that Jake realized he had been shaking hands with the girl for an extended period of time. The brunette must have realized too, because she quickly ripped her hand away and scratched the back of her head looking very embarrassed in front of her friends.

"So I am Caoimhe. It's nice to meet you Jake."

"Thanks, you too Cao."

Nessa then turned him to the girl standing next to Kat, "This is Sara "Thunder Hawk" Liberos." Jake held out his hand as always, but Sara just gave him a nod of recognition.

"So, what can you two do?"

"Well guess I'll go first," Thunder Hawk, who was clearly Native-American, said stepping up. Fist thing to notice was that her normally gray eyes soon became all white, much like storms, and her curly red-gold/honey blond hair started to silver out and fray in many directions as Sara began to hover in the air floating around for a while until she decided she would much rather turn into a bird. So she seemingly jumped off the air and got even higher up just so she could start to plummet back down slowly turning into what looked like a red-tail hawk, aside from the fact it was silver with bluish tail feathers. Before she hit the ground she skillfully made a 180 sending her back into the air so she could start to change back to her human form and float down next to Jake. "I have another power but I practically pass out each time I use it so I think we may want to, you know, hold up on it 'till another time."

"God, your such a show off Sara," Cao joked.

Nessa and Sara turned to each other whispering, "You know she could just seduce him and have him go on thinking that is what her power is."

Paying no attention to her friends Cao wiped her brown strands of hair out from in front of her hazel eyes. She then started to, well to make a long story short, become a shadow element. Aside from the fact she was completely black, parsley hazy, and you could walk right through her she looked exactly the same, however after excluding those three things it's hard to tell what a person looks like. After a couple of seconds she formed back into her normal form, now the only thing on her that was black was her full-length skirt, and matching sleeveless tank-top. After this she jumped into Nessa's shadow and made it start to turn counterclockwise.

"Come on Caoimhe. You know I, like totally, hate it when you do that," Nessa whined much to the amusement of the two transformers. After a few moments of Nessa trying to literally chase her own shadow, Cao finally popped back out.

"So does that hurt when she goes into you shadow or, what does it feel like?"

"Totally, it's like this messed up feeling that can only, like, be described as someone jumping into your shadow."

"Wow," Jake began sarcastically. "Your really painting a picture for me there Nessa." The four of them joked and laughed for another half hour before Jake decided to go back over to hang with DJ, Essence, Crystel, and Fotia.

"Dude, you work really fuckin' quick."

"Shut up."

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you I throw-up!" DJ quoted from the movie 'Stand By Me.'

"Hey man, yea, that was real mature." DJ just gave him the finger. For the rest of the day Essence went swimming in the lake, Fotia was sunbathing, as Crystel was reading her Stephen King book, DJ listened to his music (real shocker there), and Jake just kept on practicing his powers. At dinner time Jake saw that there was about 60 kids at the Academy, he was later corrected as Flameburg told him he was the 57th student who came to the school. Also there where around 10 staff members. After dinner he was invited by an older student to go out for a tour of the town, but he refused wanting to get some sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is just a little taste, I may not post for a wile but will sure try ((Reveiws help)), just so you know I like to have a few chapters writen out before I post that way I can always make changes as they come. I am a fan off Thank-You corners so they will usually go here. I hope you like it Chapter 1 is on the way.

Caoimhe: KEEV-ah Cao: KEY They are Celtic.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer.:. If I was incharge this would be a comic.

AN: Thank you three who read this. I am forever in your debt. Anyway I think TFO will enjoy.

**X-Men: **

**The Belbituan Academy**

Chapter 1-

August 29 '06-

The Academy-

4:25 AM-

It was happening again. Jake jumped up in the middle of the night and much to his horror he found the horrid itch. It was that exact same itch he felt the first time he used the very first time he used his powers. The itch burned, and prickled into his skin from the inside, as he felt the strong, sharp, jagged fur pounding agents his inner skin barriers slowly allowing short bits come out hiding among his slight-tanned skin. If that weren't pain enough he quickly had to shed his shoes and socks so his growing feet wouldn't rip them apart, after words he started to strip the rest of his clothes until the itch became too much. He Started thrashing at himself, and clawing at his face, to top this all off his once clean short cut nails where now pointed attack units, which their sole purpose for being on a wolf is to pin, kill, and then trash open prey. After one fatal cut to the stomach the brownish red pelt was visible and it's itching was gone as the wolf soon began to rip now even biting off parts of the skin with great ease sending Jake into full wolf form. He was turning into a monster he hated, and it fucking hurt like hell.

As the wolf inside took over Jake soon had the urge to run like the wind and escape, from what the wolf thought to be, the huge jail it had been locked into. The Red Dire Wolf started to vault down the halls jumping off the walls and barking the whole way. Every time he reached a vase or some sort of painting or hanging object he would lunge himself into it so he could cause as much property damage he could manage to muster up. Students now started to flood the hall jump for a leaping at Jake now sprinting for his life. One unlucky kid jumped in front of him to block the path and Jake felt as he dug into the boy's body, Jake pressuring down to get a better jump and each time he went down he cut a centimeter, two centimeters, then he finally went an inch in then released sending quarts of blood all over everyone in the hall.

Once he was free he had just one last freedom leap to make it, as he went for the jump over the fence he felt vibrations in the air throwing him off balance, then a crystal wall banged up his head some until he heard Nessa in his head yelling loudly to cut off all other thoughts by Jake. If the constant torture wasn't enough Essence flew into his eyes to blind him as he felt two forms of claws rip his fur, the cause could only be Fotia, and Sara, then after that came an empty feeling that could only be someone going into your shadow. As the pain climaxed he felt only pure pain something not many endure seeing as he had gone blind, deaf, had two people causing flesh wounds, a giant crack in his skull, a roaring telepathic headache, and a person in his shadow, as all of these burned him he sensed somehow, presumably scent, Alec come to him rapidly sending knives into his chest or anywhere else that was still bare. The knifing stopped then he felt Alec's cold, killing hand wrap around his neck waiting to snap it the…

"AHHHHHHHHHCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake had been snapped back into reality by DJ, and three others now in his bed room, one was Stone the other where a black-boy Jake's age and a scrawny looking sophomore. "What the fuck-in-hell just happened?"

"Bad dream?"

"Dude you made me go deaf, and everyone I met tried to kill me. It was fucking messed."

"Oh that kind of dream," he said stirring a laugh from the others. "We all had them, mine I woke up in the morning and found out I deafened my whole neighborhood for a half-of-a-day. I was wondering why you started to sprout some hair."

"Yea, I think I am okay."

Now one of the other boys spoke, the black kid, "Only if you didn't wake the whole place."

"Don't worry," DJ retorted before Jake could commence. "I disabled the sound so the only ones who would have heard it would be your rooms."

Jake was now making the connection they must have been their neighbors whom he woke in the midst of the night. "Sorry. You know, if I woke you guys?"

"Naw," said Rock's roomy. "I was just waking up for some training."

"Please excuse the roommate, he has buff problems."

"You can have those?" Jake joked, "so I think we are all cool now. I guess I will see you guys at breakfast, if I am up by then."

As the other filed out Jake hit the lights to see a faint dim lit square in the room, "The hell?"

"Oh sorry. You don't mind me playing DOOM II do you?"

"Only if you don't let me get in a round," Jake slid over to the screen for a "DOOM DEATH MATCH" taking on DJ for two hours before hitting the sack at 6:30, only to wake up with the late morning rush at 10:45.

/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x/X/x

As could be expected by teenagers in the summer, no one was alive at 10 aside from one or two teachers. At 10:30 Fotia, Essence, and Crystal (all roommates) where awake and in the common room watching some TV. Nessa came down shortly and turned to the three girls, "So we don't normally, like, talk or anything like that, but the girls are still asleep and I am really board."

"Well, well, well," Essence muttered under her breath, so only Crystal. "Looks like, Lil' Miss Popular has finally cracked." Her comment's only response was by a quick crack in the ribs by Crystal.

"Sure Vanessa," Crystal said with a welcoming smile. "Have you ever seen the movie Zoolander?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well we just started watching it so you haven't missed much." The girls moved to make some room for Nessa as DJ, and Jake came down to the common. Jake was wearing a beater and a pair of basket ball shorts, obviously signaling he just woke up, as DJ had on a casual ensemble, and dark bags under his eyes due to playing DOOM all night long. "You two look, uh, awake?"

"Shut it," DJ said obviously crabby from being up all night.

"So what is for breakfast?"

"Well you can go make some eggs, and toast or something like that. Or for those lazy bums, namely me, who refuse to work there is always cereal."

"Okay, anyone want me to make eggs while I am at it?"

Fotia got up to go help Jake as Essence, Crystal, and Nessa just gave them their orders. "So that's three scrambled for Crystal, two sunny-side up for Essence, and Eggs Benedict for Nessa. Come to think of it Jake, can you make Eggs Benedict?"

"Yea, my dad taught me."

"Good, I haven't a clue."

"So you want any DJ?"

"I'm good for now."

Fotia and Jake left the group and went into the kitchen. "So what's the story with this place anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Just, who founded it. Who's idea was it, and those kind of things."

"Oh well you have heard of Professor Xavier, I'm sure."

"Yes strongest telepath in the world according to some."

"Yep, that's our guy. In 1999 he founded a school over in New York. Then a year later he founded the famous X-Men," Fotia explained as she cracked two eggs, one in each hand into a pan. "After that in 2003 the team decided to split up in a sort, some younger guys going to finish high school, while Storm went to Africa, Wolverine went to Canada, Cyclops and Phoenix went to South America on a honeymoon, and Colossus went back to Russia."

Jake started to do the math in his head, "So each of them set up a school?"

"Oh no. Storm set up three in one year. Wolverine made one in Montreal, which he is head master of, and one in Alaska."

"Okay, so that's five. No wait six because of the one in New York. And the other 14?"

"Phoenix and Cyclops made four in a month, while on their honeymoon. They must be crazy. The Russian made two in Russia. That is 9 in one year. Then just a year later Shadowcat and Nightcrawler toured Europe, and set up two there, and also added one in India, and one in Cambodia. That same year Rouge, and Gambit moved to Tennessee setting up one there. Jubilee went west to China setting up one there, and one in Korea. Colossus was asked to also set up another in Russia. So that leaves all but two, the one in Utah, and ours here both set up last year."

"Wow some history."

"Yeah and just think somewhere out there Emma Frost is setting up more schools like this one."

"I think that was enough information for one day," Jake complained as he finished off Nessa's eggs. "How 'bout we get these people their food?"

"Good idea."

"Wait, Fotia. Does our school have a team like the X-Men?"

"Yeah, but it's only for 10th graders and up."

"No exceptions?"

"None."

"Thank God!" The two laughed as they brought out the eggs for their friends. Thanks came from all around, except for from Nessa who, just as Jake thought, had no idea what Egg's Benedict really was and just asked for them because they sounded sophisticated. Jake however took her eggs with great delight as he sat on the floor watching the movie as Nessa, Crystal, and Essence all sat on the couch with Fotia, in demon form, perched up behind them like a gargoyle. DJ sat in a comfortable chair he pulled up to the couch starting to does off at the start off the movie.

Throughout the next minutes more and more students woke up to go into the dinning room, as Sara and Cao came in and joined in watching the film. After that John, and the other two boys came in to also watch the movie. Russ didn't come down until after the movie was over. The twelve of them just looked at each other for a while until Russ broke the silence. "Hey Essence I thought you hated those three girls?"

Jake just got up walked over and gave Russ a slap across on the back of his head, "You know you aren't very smart."

Essence just ignored his comment and looked at the African American boy who came down with John. "So looks like my wonderful brother finally showed up."

"Thanks sis, love you too."

"Oh shut up Duray." Duray just got up and went to the door then snapped the back of a skateboard in the entrance hall and took it under his arm so he could go out skating for a while.

"Hope you are still okay from last night Lycan," John said before he and the other boy went to join Duray. "Hope your powers don't do that again."

"Yeah. See ya' later Stoner." Sara then turned to Jake and mouthed, 'Lycan?' Jake just laughed it off with a shrug.

"Jake," Crystal said from her spot on the couch. "The headmaster wants to speak with you."

"What? How did he tell you, I didn't see him come down. Is he like Nessa?"

"No not that. He told me to tell you to come to his room when you woke up. I think he may start to get suspicious so you should go up now."

"Uh… I don't exactly know the way."

"Right, sorry. Jus follow me up okay?"

"Kay, is he on this floor?"

"No, the third."

"We have three floors?" Jake asked puzzled because from the outside it only appeared to have two.

"Well, no we have five counting our basement, and attic."

"This place is huge," Jake stated as he and Crystal started their climb.

"Yes. Too, bad nothing good ever goes on around here. If anything social ever happens then it is either in the park, or in the commons," She sighed. "So what was your life like before you became a mutant?"

"Each day was 'same stuff, different shift' school, friends, movies, and sleep. On occasion I through in some dates, and eating, oh right and homework."

"Yeah me too, except no dates really," she said frowning to herself at the last part. "I never really had a boyfriend."

"Ah, cheer up. Sooner or later some one is going to show up for you."

"Thanks, you've been here for only a day so far and already I'm starting to like you. Good to have a friend."

"What about the other girls?"

"Essence and Fotia are my friends but I was talking about having a friend who is a guy, makes things easier."

"Yeah I get you. So how many teachers are there?"

"Well they are actually more doctors, professors, instructors, and guardians then teachers."

"You know what I meant."

"Well there are 7, not including our German headmaster."

"Our headmaster is German?"

"Yeah and one of Xavier's old students, funny thing is he is younger then most of our faculty. More like one of the students, and I don't think he ever went to college."

"My kind of instructor," Jake joked.

"I think you will like him," now she stood in front of a giant maple door. On the door it had a gold plat that read "Headmaster," and beneath it what Jake believed to be the German 'Our Father,' or 'Hail Mary.' "Well here you go."

"What's this? Drop me off run away. No good buy? No 'see you soon?' Not even a kiss on the cheek?"

"You know what McKane? You are a tool." Crystal left down the way that they came and just as he knocked the door opened as if it where anticipated by those inside. The office was huge and there where four adult mutants on the inside. At the corner of the room there was Flameburg sulking in the shadows leaning up agents the wall with a Red Sox hat pulled over his eyes and it seamed he was making fire on his palm turning it on and off like a lighter.

One of the others was a woman, older then Flame but still quite young, in here early 30s. She was lightly hovering over the others with here arms crossed as she watched Jake enter the door. She was Latino looking like she was from Porto Rico, or maybe Brazil, and had dark brown hair with a light bit of chestnut red coloring. "Hello child my name is Jessie Serus, you can either call me Ms. Serus or Hera."

"Like the Greek goddess?"

"Exactly."

"So what do you do?"

"Technically I can rearrange any atoms my body comes into contact with," she said unsuccessfully trying to sound scientific. "Which basically means I can breath in space under water, pressure has no effect on me, and I can fly."

"That's cool. I grow fur and lose the ability to walk on my hind legs."

"Wow kid, when you say it like that I just sound pathetic," Flameburg chuckled from the corner.

"Funny guy. So are you the Headmistress?"

"Me? Heavens no. He is on a short recovery mission for Professor X."

"Okay so I'll just wait here for him." He looked around for a chair and as he took a step forward one appeared behind him. "What?"

"Don't be frightened," the speaker was the other male instructer. His voice was opposite of Hera's being deep and booming. "I can transport any non-organic object from place to place, even if I don't know where it was to start."

Jake had to say he was most impressed with this power, "It must have taken you years to activate the second part."

"No," said the tall man. "It started like that. Which must be why my mutation annoyed my mother. I would always want things and they would just poof out of the kitchen." Everyone in the room was laughing at his remark, then as it died down he added, "My name is Reoc. I don't need a different codename to feel better for myself." Reoc was the first person in the mansion to make Jake honestly simile since he got there, and Jake realized that already starting to weed out certain people if he didn't like them. Reoc was **not **one.

The one person left was an elderly woman who once Jake walked into the room, he got a bad vibe from. Not evil feelings, just a "I bet this person is a bitch" feeling. For Jake however it seamed he lucked out, because just as she was opening her mouth-

BAMF!

-A giant cloud of brimstone smelling fumes entered the room. "Gutan Tag."

Jake was thrown out of his chair in shock, "What the fuck!"

On the desk of the office sat a blue devil like creature who spoke with a light German accent, "Ah, Herr McKane. Du ist our new student. Ich bin Kurt Wagner. Please just call me Kurt, Herr Wagner, Nightcrawler, or if you wish to be like Kitty you may call me Blue Fuzzball."

"I'll stick with Kurt."

* * *

Thank-Yous 

Yaya: You are the number one reader so I think I will never forget... Hey look a squirl. Anywho, thanks a lot and I need to hire an editor or something lol.

Fuzzy: I decided to bring back Kurt and I think your sn helped me make that choice. Also I added that little part with Fotia about the history so hope you like the chapter.

Lina: That has to be the single most nicest thing anyone could have said to me. You made me happy for such a long time and I hope you enjoy the rest.

Don't worry I plan on making this story go into a story ark soon.

Sean


End file.
